pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Barnard College
|president = Debora Spar |city = New York |state = NY |coor = |campus = Urban |undergrad = 2,360 |postgrad = none |faculty = 375 |mascot = Millie, the dancing Barnard Bear |colors = Blue and white |athletics = 16 varsity teams |website = www.barnard.edu |logo = |}} Barnard College is a private women's liberal arts college and a member of the Seven Sisters. Founded in 1889, Barnard has been affiliated with Columbia University since 1900. The campus stretches along Broadway between 116th and 120th Streets in the Morningside Heights neighborhood in the borough of Manhattan, in New York City. It is adjacent to Columbia's campus and near several other academic institutions and has been used by Barnard since 1898. History Barnard was founded to provide an education for women comparable to that of Columbia and other Ivy League schools, most of which admitted only men for undergraduate study into the 1960s. The college was named after Frederick Augustus Porter Barnard, an American educator and mathematician, who served as the president of the then-Columbia College from 1864 to 1889. Frederick Barnard advocated equal educational privileges for men and women, preferably in a coeducational setting. The school's founding, however, is largely due to the efforts of Annie Nathan Meyer, a student and writer who was not satisfied with Columbia's effort to educate women. Barnard's original 1889 home was a rented brownstone at 343 Madison Avenue, where a faculty of six offered instruction to 14 students in the School of Arts, as well as to 22 "specials", who lacked the entrance requirements in Greek and so enrolled in science. When Columbia University announced in 1892 its impending move to Morningside Heights, Barnard built a new campus on 119th-120th Streets with gifts from Mary E. Brinckerhoff, Elizabeth Milbank Anderson and Martha T. Fiske. Milbank, Brinckerhoff, and Fiske Halls, built in 1897-1898, were listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2003. As the college grew it needed additional space, and in 1903 it received the three blocks south of 119th Street from Anderson who had purchased a former portion of the Bloomingdale Asylum site from the New York Hospital.Plimpton Papers, Barnard College Archives Students' Hall, now known as Barnard Hall, was built in 1916. Brooks and Hewitt Halls were built in 1906-1907 and 1926–1927, respectively. They were listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2003. Relationship with Columbia University The relationship between Barnard College and Columbia University is complex. Barnard College describes itself as an official college of Columbia University. Columbia describes Barnard as an affiliated institution.http://www.columbia.edu/home/academic_programs/index.html "Undergraduate education at Columbia is offered through Columbia College, the Fu Foundation School of Engineering and Applied Science, and the School of General Studies. Undergraduate programs are offered by two affiliated institutions, Barnard College and Jewish Theological Seminary." All Barnard faculty are granted tenure by the college and Columbia,Principles and Customs Governing the Procedures of Ad Hoc Committees and University-Wide Tenure Review. Retrieved November 27, 2009. and Barnard graduates receive diplomas signed by both the Barnard and Columbia presidents. In 1900, Barnard formalized an affiliation with the university which made available to its students the instruction and facilities of Columbia. Barnard currently pays an annual fee to the university to maintain Columbia facilities used by Barnard students, such as Dodge Gym. The affiliation continues although Columbia College, the university's original undergraduate school, began admitting women in 1983 after a decade of failed negotiations with Barnard for a merger akin to the one between Harvard College and Radcliffe College."Education: Columbia Decides to Go Coed" Time, 1 February 1982. Despite the affiliation Barnard is legally and financially separate from Columbia, with an independent faculty and board of trustees. It is responsible for its own separate admissions, health, security, guidance and placement services, and has its own alumnae association. Nonetheless, Barnard students participate in the academic, social, athletic and extracurricular life of the broader University community on a reciprocal basis, and several of the university's undergraduate departments are based in the college. Most Columbia classes are open to Barnard students and vice versa. Barnard students and faculty are represented in the University Senate, and student clubs are open to all students.Partnership with Columbia. Retrieved 2011-02-10. Admissions Admissions to Barnard College is considered most selective by U.S. News & World Report. Barnard College is the most selective women's college in the nation; in 2008, Barnard had the lowest acceptance rate of the five Seven Sisters that remain single-sex in admissions. For the class of 2011, Barnard College admitted 28.7% of those who applied. The median ACT score was 30, while the median combined SAT score was 2100.Barnard Admissions For the class of 2012, the admission rate was 28.5% of the 4,273 applications received. The early-decision admission rate was 47.7%, out of 392 applications. The median SAT Combined was 2060, with median subscores of 660 in Math, 690 in Critical Reading, and 700 in Writing. The Median ACT score was 30. Of the women in the class of 2012, 89.4% ranked in first or second decile at their high school (of the 41.3% ranked by their schools). The average GPA of the class of 2012 was 94.3 on a 100-point scale and 3.88 on a 4.0 scale. For the class of 2013, 90.3% ranked in first or second decile at their high school (of the 35.0% ranked by their schools). The average GPA of the class of 2013 was 94.6 on a 100-pt. scale and 3.84 on a 4.0 scale. For the class of 2014, the admit rate was 27.8%, with 4,618 applications received. For the class of 2015, 5,154 applications were received, setting the admission rate at 24.9%. Academic Ranking Barnard was most recently ranked 26th in the U.S. News & World Report Rankings. The ranking came under widespread criticism, as it only accounted for institution-specific resources. Greg Brown, chief operating officer at Barnard, said, “I believe that our ranking is lower than it should be, primarily because the methodology simply can’t account for the Barnard-Columbia relationship. Because the Columbia relationship doesn’t fit neatly into any of the survey categories, it is essentially ignored. Rankings are inherently limited in this way.” In 1998, then president Judith Shapiro compared the ranking service to the "equivalent of Sport's Illustrated's swimsuit issue." According to Shapiro's letter, "Such a ranking system certainly does more harm than good in terms of educating the public." On Tuesday, June 19, 2007, following a meeting of the Annapolis Group, which represents over 100 liberal arts colleges, Barnard announced that it would no longer participate in the U.S. News annual survey, and that they would fashion their own way to collect and report common data. Barnard Library Barnard's Wollman Library is located in Adele Lehman Hall. Its collection includes over 300,000 volumes which support the undergraduate curriculum. It also houses an archival collection of official and student publications, photographs, letters and other material that documents Barnard’s history from its founding in 1889 to the present day. Barnard's rare books collections include the Overbury Collection, the personal library of Nobel prize-winning poet Gabriela Mistral, and a small collection of other rare books. The Overbury Collection consists of 3,300 items, including special and first edition books as well as manuscript materials by and about American women authors. Alumnae Books is a collection of books donated by Barnard alumnae authors. Conflicting accounts list either Richard B. Snow or Philip M. Chu as the architect of Lehman Hall... as well as of the Amherst College library and one of the libraries at Princeton University. The building opened in 1959. Barnard Library Zine Collection Barnard collects zines in an effort to document the third-wave feminism and Riot Grrrl culture. The Zine Collection complements Barnard's women's studies research holdings because it gives room to voices of girls and women otherwise under or not at all represented in the book stacks. According to its Library collection development policy, Barnard's zines are "written by New York City and other urban women with an emphasis on zines by women of color. (In this case the word woman includes anyone who identifies as female and some who don't believe in binary gender.) The zines are personal and political publications on activism, anarchism, body image, third wave feminism, gender, parenting, queer community, riotgrrrl, sexual assault, and other topics."Barnard Library Zine Collection. Retrieved June 23, 2008. Barnard's collection documents movements and trends in feminist thought through the personal work of artists, writers, and activists. Currently, the Barnard Zine Collection has over 2,000 items, including zines about race, gender, sexuality, childbirth, motherhood, politics, and relationships. Barnard attempts to collect two copies of each zine, one of which circulates with the second copy archived for preservation. To facilitate circulation, Barnard zines are cataloged in CLIO (the Columbia/Barnard OPAC) and OCLC's Worldcat. Culture and student life Student organizations Every Barnard student is part of the Student Government Association (SGA), which elects a representative student government. Students serve with faculty and administrators on college committees and help to shape policy in a wide variety of areas. Student groups include theatre and vocal music groups, language clubs, literary magazines, a radio station called WBAR, a biweekly magazine called the Barnard Bulletin, community service groups, and others. Barnard students can also join extracurricular activities or organizations at Columbia University, while Columbia University students are allowed in most, but not all, Barnard organizations. Barnard's McIntosh Activities Council (commonly known as McAC), named after the first President of Barnard, Millicent Mcintosh, organizes various community focused events on campus, such as Big Sub and Midnight Breakfast. McAC is made up of five sub-committees which are the Multi-Cultural committee, the Time-Out committee, the Network committee, the Community committee, and the Action committee. Each committee has a different focus, such as hosting and publicizing multi-cultural events (Multi-Cultural), having regular study breaks and relaxation events (Time-Out), giving students opportunities to be involved with Alumnae and various professionals (Network), planning events that bring the entire student body together (Community), and planning community service events that give back to the surrounding community (Action). In 2011, Barnard's SGA and McAC will work together to bring back the Greek Games, an old but quite famous Barnard tradition. Two National Panhellenic Conference organizations were founded at Barnard College. Alpha Omicron Pi Fraternity, was founded on January 2, 1897, the Alpha Epsilon Phi, founded on October 24, 1909, though both are no longer on campus. Barnard students now participate in four National Panhellenic Conference sororities - Alpha Chi Omega, Delta Gamma, Kappa Alpha Theta, and Sigma Delta Tau and the National Pan-Hellenic Council Sororities on campus - Alpha Kappa Alpha Sorority, Inc. (Lambda Chapter) and Delta Sigma Theta Sorority, Inc. (Rho Chapter). Traditions * Every April, Barnard and Columbia students participate in the Take Back the Night march and speak-out. This annual event grew out of a 1988 Seven Sisters conference. The march has grown from under 200 participants in 1988 to more than 2,500 in 2007. *WBAR-B-Q, an free and all-day music festival takes place on Lehman Lawn every April. It is put on by Barnard's student-run freeform radio station, WBAR. *Midnight Breakfast marks the beginning of finals week. As a highly popular event and long-standing college tradition, Midnight Breakfast is hosted by the student-run activities council, McAC (McIntosh Activities Council). In addition to providing standard breakfast foods, each year's theme is also incorporated into the menu. Past themes have included "I YUMM the 90s," "Grease," and "Take me out to the ballgame." The event is a school-wide affair as college deans, trustees and the President, Debora Spar, serve food to about a thousand students. It takes place the night before finals begin every semester. *On Spirit Day, there is a large barbecue, the deans serve ice cream to students, different activities are hosted, and the whole student body celebrates. The school sells "I Love BC" T-shirts, and gives out free Barnard products. The event is run by the Spirit Day Planning Committee which is chaired by the Programming Officer of the student-run activities council, McAC (McIntosh Activities Council) and the Representative for Community Affairs of the Student Government Association (SGA). *During the fall semester, students help to construct and then consume a sandwich long known as "The big sub". Every year another foot is added onto the sub as it stretches across campus. The event is organized by the student-run activities council, McAC (McIntosh Activities Council). *In the spring of each year, Barnard holds the Night Carnival, in which many of Barnard's student groups set up tables with games and prizes. The event is organized by the student-run activities council, McAC (McIntosh Activities Council). Athletics Barnard athletes compete in the National Collegiate Athletic Association Division I and the Ivy League through the Columbia/Barnard Athletic Consortium. There are 15 intercollegiate teams, and students also compete at the intramural and club levels. From 1975-1983, before the establishment of the Columbia/Barnard Athletic Consortium, Barnard students competed as the "Barnard Bears". Prior to 1975, students referred to themselves as the "Barnard honeybears". Sustainability Barnard College has issued a statement affirming its commitment to environmental sustainability, a major part of which is the goal of reducing its greenhouse gas emissions by 30% by 2017. Student EcoReps work as a resource on environmental issues for students in Barnard's residence halls, while the student-run Earth Coalition works on outreach initiatives such as local park clean-ups, tutoring elementary school students in environmental education, and sponsoring environmental forums. Barnard earned a "C-" for its sustainability efforts on the College Sustainability Report Card 2009 published by the Sustainable Endowments Institute. Its highest marks were in Student Involvement and Food and Recycling, receiving a "B" in both categories. Nine Ways of Knowing Nine Ways of Knowing are liberal arts requirements. Students must take one year of one laboratory science, study a single foreign language for four semesters, and complete one 3-credit course in each of the following categories: reason and value, social analysis, historical studies, cultures in comparison, quantitative and deductive reasoning, literature, and visual and performing arts. The use of AP or IB credit to fulfill these requirements is very limited, but Nine Ways of Knowing courses may overlap with major or minor requirements. In addition to the Nine Ways of Knowing, students must complete a first-year seminar, a first-year English course, and two semesters of physical education. Controversies In the spring of 1960 Columbia University President Grayson Kirk complained to the President of Barnard that Barnard students were wearing inappropriate clothing. The garments in question were pants and Bermuda shorts. The administration forced the Student Council to institute a dress code. Students would be allowed to wear shorts and pants only at Barnard and only if the shorts were no more than two inches above the knee and the pants were not tight. Barnard women crossing the street to enter the Columbia campus wearing shorts or pants were required to cover themselves with a long coat similar to a jilbab. In March 1968, The New York Times ran an article on students who cohabited, identifying one of the persons they interviewed as a student at Barnard College from New Hampshire named "Susan". Barnard officials searched their records for women from New Hampshire and were able to determine that "Susan" was the pseudonym of a student (Linda LeClair) who was living with her boyfriend, a student at Columbia University. She was called before Barnard's student-faculty administration judicial committee, where she faced the possibility of expulsion. A student protest included a petition signed by 300 other Barnard women, admitting that they too had broken the regulations against cohabitating. The judicial committee reached a compromise and the student was allowed to remain in school, but was denied use of the college cafeteria and barred from all social activities. The student briefly became a focus of intense national attention. She eventually dropped out of Barnard.Newsweek, April 8, 1968, p. 85 and Newsweek, April 29, 1968, p. 79-80. In October, 2011, the Barnard administration issued a controversial policy which mandated that every student must pay full-time tuition as of Fall 2012, regardless of how many credits were taken. Students, families and faculty alike responded with a petition on Change.org and a protest from students. Leaders of Barnard College * Ella Weed, Chairman of the Board of Trustees and college Secretary ?–1894.Past Presidents * Emily James Smith, Dean 1894–1900 * Laura Drake Gill, Dean 1901–1907 * Virginia Gildersleeve, Dean 1911–1947 * Millicent McIntosh, Dean 1947–1962, President 1952–1962 * Rosemary Park, President 1962–1967 * Martha Peterson, President 1967–1975 * Jacquelyn Mattfield, 1975–1981 * Ellen V. Futter, 1981–1993 * Judith R. Shapiro, 1994–2008 * Debora L. Spar, 2008–present Notable Barnard alumnae and faculty See also *''Hidden Ivies: Thirty Colleges of Excellence'' *Women's colleges in the United States References * Horowitz, Helen Lefkowitz. Alma Mater: Design and Experience in the Women's Colleges from Their Nineteenth-Century Beginnings to the 1930s, Amherst: University of Massachusetts Press, 1993 (2nd edition). Notes External links * Barnard College Official website. Category:Universities and colleges in New York City Category:Columbia University Category:Women's universities and colleges in the United States Category:Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools Category:Educational institutions established in 1889 Category:Universities and colleges in New York Category:National Association of Independent Colleges and Universities members Category:Upper West Side Category:Seven Sister Colleges Category:Universities and colleges in Manhattan Category:Members of the Annapolis Group